fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Paramount fanon stay tuned bumpers
USA/Canada Food Girls variant #1 ID: On a space background, "FOOD GIRLS", in an 8-bit font, zooms in, then it disappears and "MUSIC VIDEO" zooms in as well. DVD Variant: On the DVD release, we see footage from the movie and we cut to a space background that contains the film's logo with "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR" on the top and "ADDITIONAL FOOTAGE" on the bottom. UK Variant: We see the text "Don't miss the music video at the end of this video" on a black background. FX/SFX: The text zooming in (the original variant), and the animation from the end of the premiere promo (the special edition variant). Music/Sounds: In the original variant, an instrumental version of "Can you Please Cheese Me?" with a male announcer saying "Stay tuned for the "Food Girls" music video immediately following this feature." The special edition variant however uses the closing theme. The UK variant is silent. Availability: The original variant is the more common of the two and can be seen on the original VHS of "Food Girls: Meet the Food Girls". The special edition variant, on the other hand, is far rarer and can only be seen on the Special Edition DVD release. Scare Factor: None to minimal for the original variant because of the fact you get flashed by a neuralyzer directly from the movie before this ID comes up. None for the special edition variant because it actually includes footage from the movie. Food Girls variant #2 ID: On an orange Nickelodeon wallpaper background, we see the words "Original Trailer Immediately Following The Feature" fade in, zoom out and settle. FX/SFX: The fading in, the zooming out. Music/Sounds: A few seconds of silence, then an announcer says "Stay tuned for a presentation of the original trailer immediately following the feature." Availability: Seen on the VHS of Food Girls Go Hollywood. Scare Factor: Minimal. Duvsy the Inkwell Guy ''Variant #1 '''ID': On a black background, the logo for Duvsy the Inkwell Guy animates as usual. The words "Stay tooned after the feature for" zoom in above the logo, which freezes afterward, and then "Sing-along" fades in underneath it. FX/SFX: The Duvsy series' logo's animation. Top text zooms in. Freeze frame occur. Bottom text fading in. Music/Sounds: The few notes of the Duvsy theme song Availability: Appears on the VHS of Duvsy the Inkwell Guy: There and Back. Scare Factor: Minimal. Duvsy the Inkwell Guy Variant #2 ID: On a background of the drawing, a spinning Luxo Jr. ball zooms out. After it settles, the text "Stay tooned after the feature presentation for the exclusive footage, never before seen" appears over it. A few seconds later, the ID dissolves to black. FX/SFX: The spinning ball, the drawing, the text appearing, the ID dissolving. Music/Sounds: A synth-like tune. Availability: Appears on the VHS of Duvsy the Inkwell Guy: Where's Tututu?￼.￼ Editor's Note: None. Toxic E. Turvy variant ID: Over scenes from the music video for "Pompeii", we see lines that turns into the words "STAY TUNED FOR THE SPECIAL "POMPEII" MUSIC VIDEO AFTER THE FEATURE". Then the text turns back into the lines, then the text again. FX/SFX: The lines appearing, the turning. Music/Sounds: A snippet of "Believer" by Imagine Dragons. Availability: Rare. It appears on the Paramount Home Video VHS release of Toxic E. Turvy, directly after the nickelodeon.com ID. Scare Factor: Minimal. F.L.I.S.H.Y variant ID: On a yellow background, we see the F.L.I.S.H.Y logo, and Flishy himself between the words. After that, it falls to make room for "STAY TUNED FOR HILARIOUS BLOOPERS AFTER THE FEATURE" fading in, except for "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" sliding in and colored blue, with the "OO" in "BLOOPERS" zooming in and out. After that "HILARIOUS BLOOPERS" zooms in and spins away. FX/SFX: The falling, and the text animating. Music/Sounds: Some generic F.L.I.S.H.Y.-like music. Availability: Rare. It appears on the original VHS release of F.L.I.S.H.Y and Friends Vol. 1. Scare Factor: Medium. Tucker variant ID: On a black background, we see the words: STAY TUNED FOR MORE FUN AFTER THE MOVIE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the VHS of Tucker. Scare Factor: None. Little Cat and Little Gnat variant ID: We appear inside a videocassette and cut to various scenes of it working before we blip to a scene of the TV in Little Cat and Little Gnat's room from the show's pilot, "VH$ tape". Suddenly we blip again (during this, if you pause on the right frame, you can see a picture of dead trees surrounding the camera taking the picture in a foggy forest) to a very sudden and extremely quick zoom-in of a zombified Sister Cat screaming which then cuts to a zombified Mother Cat (with two, again, quick cuts to zoom in on her eye) and finally a screen with an anthropomorphic tree dancing as if being blown by wind on a dark hilltop, with the words "Stay tuned after the feature for the pilot, VHS tape" next to it on the left. Dark clouds on a cyan-tinted sky quickly move up and off the screen on the background before the ID blips out like a TV. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Little Cat says "Have you ever heard about this videotape that kills you when you watch it? Where'd it come from? You could find out." Otherwise, we appear to hear machinery sounds during the segment of the videocassette, a "click" during one of the blips, a scream during the zoom-in on the zombified Sister Cat, a chime note (supposedly) shortly afterwards, then a "bloop" sound as the ID ends. Availability: Appears on the VHS of Little Cat and Little Gnat Volume 1. Scare Factor: Low to High. The sudden appearance of the ID, as well as Little Cat's voice, the sound effects, and the scream can prove frightful for some. Seeing as it's a horror movie though, it was likely meant to be this way.